


The Avengers and Loki

by Weeweebaguette



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, F/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Violence, Omorashi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeweebaguette/pseuds/Weeweebaguette
Summary: After Loki’s hulk smash, he wakes up to find himself in a finally clear world, him hitting the ground so hard so many times made the mind control he was under fade away. But as Loki being to prideful won’t admit he was used, allows his punishment. Except this time Odin banishes Loki to earth to live under The Avengers care, until he can redeem himself. What will happen in the many months that transpire?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Avengers and Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

**hey guys! So I’m still on a rough draft of the first chapter haha, but I’m going to try and get it out at least before January is over. You see I can write good when I feel like it and have the patience, but I usually end up rushing the whole think until I get to the part I want to write 😂 but I’m really trying to make this fanfiction long chaptered and well detailed. Anything you guys would like to see in this please comment, because I swear I will put it in, unless it’s like Loki has a romance relationship with any of the avengers, I don’t really care for that 😅 I can do other smut tho between a guy and a girl, just really no male male stuff haha. But other than that anything you want seen, like a kink you have, maybe so cute loki, just random anything don’t be afraid or embarrassed to ask! I get you lol, I personally like omorashi, which is people having to pee or peeing themselves 😅 this story is not gonna be fully based on that though, don’t worry! I will sprinkle some in though! Ok I thinks that enough for now! Thank you if you’ve read down this far, and congratulate yourself 👏👏 ok I’ll be going now, and comment sooner then later, I might be able to through it into the first chapter! Ok bye for real, see you in the first chapter!!**


End file.
